The Hearts Song
by Vocaloid lover 295
Summary: Kaito decides one day to record a song, but after sitting there for what's seems like forever a small boy with blond hair walks in but then leaves. After he left Kaito couldn't stop thinking about him. Could this be love? Kaito x Len fanfic.
1. The Hearts Song

**Kaito's POV**

It was rainy day in Japan. I was sitting in the studio trying to pick out a song to sing when, a small boy walked in. "Hi I'm Kaito, what's your name?" I said trying not to make sound like I thought he was a little kid. " Len, my name is Len." He said quietly. "Hi Len, would you like to record a song with me." I tried to say without sounding creepy.

"No." He quickly said and walked out the studio. I sat there and sighed when another blond walked in. I quickly thought it was Len but instead of a small boy it was a small girl. She looked just like Len. "I'm so sorry about my brother Len, he is not very sociable and doesn't know how to act around people." She said apologetically. " Oh, it's okay, I don't mind, I actually found it quite cute." I said then quickly covered my mouth._ 'Why did I say that'_ I thought to myself.

Rin looked at me like I had two heads and then squealed. "You love Len! OMG, I just have to tell Miku!" I just realized that she was a yaoi fan girl and that it was probably because of Miku. "Wait, don't tell-" I tried to tell her something but she already was out of the studio talking to Miku. I was just relived that Len didn't hear that.

**Rin's POV**

As soon as Kaito said that he thought Len was cute I knew I had to tell someone. " Hey Miku, I need to tell you something!" "What Rin?" She asked me. "Kaito loves Len!" I almost shouted. "W-WHAT? KAITO LOVES LEN?!" She shouted. Len quickly rushed our way.

"Oh, god he heard you." I say nervously. "Sorry." She says. "What the hell are you talking about Rin!" He shouts at us. I quickly grab Miku's hand and run away.

**Len's POV**

As soon as I heard Miku shout "KAITO LOVES LEN?!" I knew Rin was up to something but once I asked what they were talking about Rin runs away with Miku. I was tired so I didn't bother to run after them. As soon as I was about to walk back to my bedroom someone grabs my hand. Thinking maybe Rin came back I said quite rudely " Go away, I don't need you to apologize. Because I will never forgive you." Then I turn to see that Kaito had walked out of the studio and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry I just w-wanted to apologize." He said stuttering.

I tried to grab his hand again but he had already had ran to his room and locked the door. "Kaito I'm so sorry, I thought you were Rin." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. I finally broke down and just fell to the floor and cried. Just then Kaito opened the door. " I forgive you." He said before pulling me into a hug. I stayed in his arms and cried. After a couple minuets I finally calmed down and went to the living room. "I really am sorry Kaito, will you forgive me."

"I already said I forgave you silly." He said before pulling me into a kiss.


	2. Does He Love Me?

**Kaito's POV**

Once Len asked if I forgave him I just couldn't resist any longer. " I already said I forgave you silly." I said then pulled him into a kiss. At first I thought he would pull away because come on if someone just randomly kissed you wouldn't you do that. But instead he kissed back. "I love you, Kaito-nii." He said after he broke the kiss. " I love you too, Len." I said my heart pounding in my chest.

I still couldn't believe that I kissed him. _'Now all that's left is to take him to bed. Ah bakaito. What the hell are you thinking!'_ I thought to myself. " Hey Len, can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure Kaito." He said. "How old are you?" I asked him. "Umm, I'm 14 but I will be turning 15 in a couple of months along with my twin sister Rin." He answered back. "Good, I turned 17 a couple weeks ago." I said back.

"Umm, Kaito why did you want to know how old I was?" He asked me. "We'll, i-if we are going to go out I wanted to make sure that y-you weren't extremely younger than me." I said to answer his question. After I said that his face turned completely red. "You want to go out with me?" He asked. "Yeah, b-but only i-if it's okay with you!" I quickly said back. "Of course it is Kaito-nii!" He said back.

**Len's POV**

As soon as I answered Kaito he yawned. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 11pm. "Well I'm gonna head of to bed now." Kaito said then yawned again. I nodded in agreement. As soon as we walked around the corner two certain people were sitting there with a video camera. "R-Rin, M-Miku!?" I stuttered. As soon as I said their names the jumped up and started to run. But they didn't get very far because Kaito had grabbed them both by their wrist.

"Explain!" Kaito yelled at them. As soon as he yelled a certain Meiko walked down the stairs drunk as usual. "Would you all stop with your yelling your waking everyone up!" She said before stumbling then walking back up the stairs. "Explain." Kaito said in almost a whisper this time. "Well as soon as we heard you to walk to the living room we decided to follow." Rin said. "Yeah then I told Rin to grab the video camera and video tape you two." Miku said finishing where Rin left off. "And then when we were there you two ended up kissing and we just couldn't miss it." Rin added. Kaito stood there extremely annoyed and I extremely upset. "What made you think that you could just interfere with someone's love life." Kaito said as calmly as he could.

Then Miku and Rin both stood up and left. "Well, good night Kaito-nii." I said. "Goodnight Len." He said back them kissed me on the forehead. As I was about to walk into the room I shared with Rin I decided it might not be the best to sleep in there. You know, because of what happened and all. So I walked over to kaito's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Kaito-nii, do you think I could stay in your room tonight." As soon as I said that the door swung open.

**Kaito's POV**

Once Len asked if he could stay in my room I jumped out of bed and opened the door as fast as I could. "Sure Len, I would be more then happy to let u stay here for the night." I said as soon as I saw him standing there. "Thanks Kaito, I just could not face Rin again after what happened." He said a little nervous. "Well your more than always welcome to sleep here if you want." I said to him." Thanks Kaito-nii." Len said sleepily.

Once we laid on the bed we both instantly fell asleep.


	3. The Duet

**Kaito's POV**

The next morning I woke up with someone hugging me in his sleep. 'Aw, Len is so adorable!' I thought to myself, but you could've sworn I said it out loud because Len woke up. "Good morning, Len." I said then kissed him on the forehead. "Good morning Kaito-nii." Len said in a very sleepy voice. "Come on, time to get up sleepy head." I teased him. He still wouldn't get up so it was time for planB. "Ok if you don't want to get up don't then." I said then leaned over and tickled him."Kaito,s-stop t-tickling me." He said giggling. And that somehow woke everyone up because I then heard a knock at my door.

I opened the door and Rin,Miku,Meiko,Luka,Gakupo,and Gumi were standing at my door with annoyed looking faces. "Next time you want to wake someone up try not to wake up the whole house." Gakupo said while Luka face palmed herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up but Len wouldn't get up." I said. "Well next time don't try to wake someone up at 5 in the morning when there is no reason to." Miku quickly adds. I look at my clock and relies it was 5:04am. I then face palm myself for not checking the time. _'No wonder Len wouldn't get up. It's only 5 am.' _I said to myself while everyone went back to bed.

**Len's POV**

After Kaito finishes tickling me I look at the clock and thought to myself _'Did Kaito mean to get me up at 5am?' _As soon as I thought that there was a knock on the door. Once Kaito opened the door I saw everyone who lived here standing at the door. I couldn't here what they were talking about but everyone outside the room looked annoyed and Kaito looked like he was an idiot. After about 10 minuets Kaito shuts the door and lays back down in bed." Well, it 5:10 do you want to sleep or get up." He asked me. I answered his question by laying back down and falling asleep.

I wake up 5 hours later at 10. Kaito was gone and I could smell breakfast downstairs. I slowly walk downstairs Kaito was in the kitchen with Gakupo and they just finished making breakfast. They then noticed me and Kaito smiled. I sat down and dug into a small stack of pancakes then ate a banana. Kaito laughed at me when I grabbed a banana. "So your still hungry, huh, I guess next time I will make you a giant stack of banana pancakes." Everyone stared at me and started to laugh. I felt my cheeks reddening and walked back to Kaito's bedroom.

"Hey Len, I didn't mean to embarrass you, will you ever forgive me?" He said while giving me puppy dog eyes. "I forgive you." I say to him. "I don't believe you." He said. So I quickly stood on the bed so we were the same height and kissed him on the cheek. "Good enough, I guess, I was wanting something more but I guess that will do." He said then left the room with a smile on his face.

**Kaito's POV**

As I walked down to the studio because our master wanted me to record a duet I thought of who I should do the duet with. Then a certain blond popped into my mind. I quickly nocked on our bedroom door, no answer. I opened the door, Len wasn't in the room. So I walked to his and Rin's room. "Hello, Len are you in there?" I asked. "Yeah, give me a minuet I'm just getting changed." So I waited outside the room. Len walked out a minuet later. He was wearing his black shorts, white t-shirt and a yellow tie.

"Hey Len, master wanted me to do a duet with someone I was wondering if you would like to do a duet with me?" I asked him.

"Of course Kaito, I would love to do a duet with you!" He said to me cheerfully.

As we made our way to the studio I asked him "Len which song would you like to sing?" "What about Packaged?" He suggested. My face instantly turned red because he knew just as we'll as I did that Packaged was a love song. "Ok, Packaged it is!" I said then he blushed. _'Seems that Len just remembered that Packaged was a love song.'_ I thought to myself as we walked into the studio and started recording.


	4. Yaoi Fangirls

**A/N: As you can tell by the title this chapter is going to be all Rin and Miku's POV**

**Rin's POV**

As me and Miku finished breakfast we heard Kaito and Len talking. "Of course Kaito, I would love to a duet with you." He said. I quickly turned to Miku and nodded my head. She knew what to do and headed to my room to grab the video camera. Just then miku appeared behind me."Got the camera, where are they?" She asked. "They just walked into the recording studio." I said to her. "Great, so did you happen to hear what song they're singing?" She said. "Yeah, they're singing the love song Packaged!" I squealed quietly.

Me and Miku sat there outside the studio. After they were done recording Packaged Kaito leaned down and kissed Len right on the lips. Right then me and Miku both fangirled ,squealed, and then shut up. It turns out Kaito heard us and walked outside the studio with Len holding his hand. So because we couldn't miss this we kept video taping which resulted in us getting to be lectured by Kaito while Meiko was laughing at us in the kitchen.

**Miku's POV**

As soon as Kaito stopped lecturing us we saw him and Len walk back to his room. So I thought 'kaito + len +alone in bedroom= great footage.' Rin then saw me watching them. We looked over at Meiko who was already drunk and lying on the floor kissing a spoon. Rin then said to me "we're all clear, now we just have to get up there video tape them and leave without getting caught. Do you think we can do that?" I then nodded my head and said "Hell yeah!"

We then quickly but quietly walked up the stairs. Right once we were in front of Kaito's room we knew that me and Rin would be fangirling tonight. I quietly open the door a little making sure they didn't see us. But I pretty much knew we would be safe because the were having to much fun to notice. Then Rin put the camera in the crack and I had to cover her mouth and mine so we wouldn't squeal.

That night me and Rin just watched what we filmed over and over again until we both had nosebleeds.

**A/N: Also sorry for any spelling mistakes in any of the previous chapters, this chapter, and in future chapters. also your more than welcome to fangirl with Rin and Miku.**


	5. A Date With Len

**A/N:back to Kaito and Len**

**Kaito's POV**

After my night of fun with Len I decided that the next day we were going to have a date.

In the morning I noticed the door was cracked open. One thought ran through my head, _'Oh,god please tell me no one saw!'_ I slowly laid back down on the bed next to Len. "I love you Len." I whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and then turned bright red. I then kissed his forehead which made him turn even more red if that was possible. "Good morning Len." I said he then calmed down and said "G-g-good m-morning K-Kaito." He stuttered when he said so I laughed which made him angry.

"K-k-Kaito!" He yelled at me I then jumped out of bed pulled some clothes on and ran downstairs. He did the same. Except he came down following me with a pillow. "Ow,ow,ow!" I yelled which caused everyone except the drunk Meiko on the kitchen floor to wake up. Then Gakupo cam running down the stairs with his long purple hair everywhere and threw a pillow at me. Then stomped back up the stairs. Which caused Meiko to wake up and hit me with a spoon. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME WITH A SPOON!" I yelled at her.

She quickly ran up the stairs with her spoon then whacked Gakupo on the head. This day just keeps on getting better and better.

Then I turned to Len "Hey I was planning on taking you on a date later but, how about we go ahead and leave now?" I said to then nodded his head and we walked out the door.

**Len's POV**

I was glad that Kaito was taking me on a date and even happier that we were leaving the mad house. As we left the house I heard Luka get up and if you wake up Luka your asking for a death wish. "Hey Kaito, where are we going? I asked him he then dragged me to a bus stop and hoped on a bus. Then we got off. Once we were where Kaito wanted to go I noticed shops everywhere. I was so excited. "Umm, Kaito now that we're here where exactly do you want to go?" I asked him once again. "Well I don't have any where particular that I want to go, soo is there any where that you want to go?" He asked me. I just shook my head no. So we just started to walk around. We then went to a cafe and had lunch.

After lunch we walked around some more then went home.

**Kaito's POV**

Once on the bus to go home Len fell asleep. I just looked at him and thought 'aw,len is so adorable, I can't wait to get home.' Well I thought I couldn't wait to get home. Then I woke len up and we walked to the house once off the bus. We both gave each other worried looks and opened the door. There on the couch was Gakupo and Luka making out, Miku and Rin were siting in front of a laptop with their noses bleeding. I didn't even want to know why and Gumi and Meiko were in the kitchen doing god knows what while drunk.

I sighed and walked upstairs with Len on my back because he fell asleep again. As I was walking past Miku and Rin I caught a glance of their laptop and turned bright red. Luckily Len was still asleep. I got to my room and set Len on the bed and put the blanket over him. I then ran downstairs and confiscated Miku and Rin's laptop. _'What the hell is wrong with these people_?' I thought to myself.

**A/N:I hope you like this. And if you read the chapter before u should know what Miku and Rin were fangirling about. Fangirl like Miku and Rin if you want.**


	6. Kaito and Len Day

**A/N:I do not write lemon so forget it**

**Kaito's POV(A/N: yes Kaito again)**

After the hectic night with Miku and Rin outside my bedroom door pleading for their laptop, Luka and Gakupo having fun in Gackupo's room, and gumi and Meiko doing god only knows what I was ready to kill somebody. Len looked at me with my head dug into my pillow. "Kaito, are you okay?" He said worried. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really annoyed. Also did miku and Rin finally leave?" I said."Well they didn't leave leave but they finally went to their bedrooms." He said with a smile on his face. After seeing his smile I felt better.

"Thanks Len." I said to him. "Why are you thanking me?" He looked at me confused. "Your smile might have just made my day a whole lot better. But..…I'm going to need a little more than a smile to make my day great." I said with a smirk. Len then leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back licking his lower lip asking for entrance. He slowly parted his lips while I played with his tongue. After awhile I slowly made my way to his neck. Once I found his sweet spot he ended up moaning.

I quickly stopped so we wouldn't wake people up. Not like they were getting anytime soon. I also stopped because I heard footsteps and then my door slightly opened."Well, I guess no more fun for us till tonight." I quietly whispered in his ear. Which caused him to turn a very deep shade of red.

**Len's POV**

I was very upset with Kaito when he all of a sudden stopped. It felt so good. But I also heard Kaito's door open. We both knew who was there. Kaito stood up and looked down at Rin and Miku giving them a quick talk of how they can't just start video taping people without their permission and shooed then away. Kaito then sat back on the bed "Well I don't think anyone is going to be up for a while now so where were we?" He said into my ear while breathing on my neck.

He suddenly pushed me on the bed. I was so happy.

**Kaito's POV**

After me and Len had our fun I decided to go make breakfast for just the two of us. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I threw len on of my giant sleep shirts. When he put it on he looked so cute. It was like a dress on him. I then picked him up bridal style.

"Forwards!" He said which made me laugh. I set him on chair by the table and walked into the kitchen there on the floor laid a very drunk and naked Meiko and Gumi. I pushed them out of the way and put a blanket on them. _'Don't need Len seeing them.'_ I said to myself.

I made us pancakes and handed Len a banana. After we were done I picked him up and set him back down on the couch. We sat there for about 2 hours and watched TV. Then as we were getting up to go back to my room Gakupo and Luka made their way down the stairs. "What the hell happened here?" Gakupo asked me. I never really looked around but the living room was a mess. "It was probably from Meiko and Gumi last night." I said to him before going back upstairs with Len.

**A/N: I know when you started to read you thought maybe I changed my mind but no. I will not write lemon in this again sorry for any spelling fangirl like Miku and Rin if you want.**


	7. Merry Christmas

**Len's POV(A/N:there you go I started with Len)**

I woke up with Kaito snuggling me like usual. "Good morning Len." He all of a sudden whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me and said "Merry Christmas!" I looked at him and finally remembered today was Christmas."Merry Cristmas Kaito-nii!"I said back. He then picked me and brought me down stairs into the living room. Once he set me down me and Kaito were run over by Miku and Rin. "Move it bakaito!" Someone shouted then ran Kaito over again. I looked and Gakupo had pushed him down where he landed on me.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK GAKUPO? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kaito shouted at Gakupo who looked at him and then started laughing his ass off. Kaito then stood up picked me up and set me down safely on the couch. He then walked up to Gakupo and punched him so hard the he nocked Gakupo out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Luka yelled then rushed over to Gakupo. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" She shouted looking at Kaito."Ok, there is no need to start blaming people for stuff. Come everyone calm down and make up. IT'S FUCKING CHRISTMAS!" We all looked to see Gumi and Meiko coming down the stairs. Meiko actually wasn't drunk for once."Your right Gumi." Rin and Miku both say.

"Len I'm so sorry you had to see that." Kaito said while hugging me and crying. "Don't worry, and if you should be apologizing to anyone it should be Gakupo." I say then point to Gakupo who just woke up. "Woah, what the hell happened? The last thing I remember is Kaito yelling." Gakupo says confused. "Nothing." Luka says then kisses Gakupo. By that time we already were opening gifts.

**Kaito's POV**

Well we had a lovely start to our day by Gakupo trampling me, me punching Gakupo, then getting yelled at by Luka.

Yep just lovely. Well the one part was when I woke up to see Len next to me that was lovely. Then I just when downhill from there. After the whole incident we opened gifts. Then we had breakfast. Then spent the rest of the day just lounging around the house.

"Kaito?" I heard Len calling my name. "What is it Len?" I asked with a smile on my face."I was just wondering if we could go to your room." I looked at him shocked. _'Well it is Christmas but does Len really want to do this?' _I asked myself. "Okay, sure, we can go to my room." I said as my face turned red. Once we were in my room I quickly pushed Len onto the bed then walked over to the door and locked it so two certain people couldn't record us. I then rushed back to Len and started to kiss him. I then stopped and asked him "Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded his head yes I then started kissing him again. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He parted his lips. I then started to play with his tongue deepening the kiss. I started to kiss his neck while removing his shirt.

He let out a small moan. Luckily everyone was either drunk, asleep, or doing this as well. **(A/N: you should easily be able to tell who is doing what.)** I then started to remove his pants but left his boxers on. Once his pants were off I slipped off my shirt then found his sweet spot. I quickly removed my pants as well. We both laid there kissing each other passionately in just our boxers. After that lust took control.**(A/N: like I said no lemon. This is as far as I will go. Take it or leave it.)**

The next morning I woke up with a quite sexy naked Len next to me. I then hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I hope you had a very merry Christmas Len." I said to him before falling back to sleep.

**A/N: I know many of you are probably very disappointed. But this is my first fanfic so give me some credit. Anyways I hope you all had a merry Christmas.**

**Then fangirl with Rin and Miku until u pass out**


	8. The New Years Party

**Kaito's POV**

Ever since Christmas every morning it has been torture. Gakupo would do something to tick me off, then I would end up in a fight with him. Then I would get lectured by Luka. I've had to confiscate Miku and Rin's laptop so many times that I'm starting to think that recording me and Len is one of their hobbies. Also Haku has been visiting which means that I've been waking up to 3 drunk people laying naked in the morning on the kitchen floor.

But I guess it's not all bad since tonight we are having a New Years party which mean afterwards me and Len are going to have a little fun. Though it also means that I'm going to have to deal with 5 drunk people, Gakupo,Luka,Meiko,Gumi,and Haku. Also I never told you but in November Len turned 15, and next month is my birthday. So more fun. Maybe. But lets get back to the party.

**Len's POV**

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Rin screams in my ear as I'm walking down the stairs with Kaito. "YEAH RIN LETS GET DRUNK!" Yells a already very drunk Meiko behind us. "Meiko you know Rin is not old enough to drink right?" Kaito says to her. "WHO CARES EVRY ONE GONNA DRINK TONIGHT!" Meiko shouts then tramples Kaito. "Meiko I know your drunk but at least talk correctly." Luka tells Meiko as she sits on the couch. "Come Kaito it's the new year, let me, Len and miku drink just a little." Rin begs Kaito. "No, you guys are to young, I'm not even old enough. You don't see me complaining." Kaito shoots back at Rin. "Kaito's right Rin and I don't want to drink anyways." I lied. I've always wanted to try alcohol but Meiko has never even left a drop left for me to try. Also with Kaito always with me so it's a little hard to.

**Kaito's POV**

I saw the look on Len's face when Rin asked if they could drink. I guess he wanted to drink, but I just…I don't know. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Miku yells behind me which makes me jump a foot in the air. _'When did she get down here?'_ I thought to myself.

After that everything was a blur.

The next morning I woke up naked in the bathroom with Len on top of me. _'What happened last night? Well me and Len did have fun but not in our room.'_ I was thinking maybe this would happen but I wasn't expecting to wake up in a bathroom. Just then Luka come running to the toilet. She was in such a hurry I don't think she even noticed us. After she was done throwing up. That's when I noticed I have an really bad headache. "Hey, Luka." I said before she left the bathroom. That's when she noticed us. "Do you know what happened last night?" I asked.

"No." She said then walked out of the bathroom. I get up bring Len to my bedroom and laid him on the bed. I then put some clothes on and walked down stairs. Rin was making out with Miku, Gakupo was naked on the couch asleep, Meiko was doing, well I actually have no idea what she was doing. Lets just say she was naked and drunk. And Gumi and Haku were doing, well I'm not going to say what they were doing. Lets just say they were having fun. Yeah, so I just walked down stairs to naked people everywhere. And once again I thought this _'What the fuck is wrong with these people?!'_ I then went back upstairs to my beloved Len.

**A/N: sorry for any spelling mistakes. If you want to blame someone for spelling mistakes blame spell go get drunk with Miku and Rin and fangirl.**


	9. Authors Note: Sorry

**I am really sorry that I haven't been updating when I said I would. Actually I have some writers block. I would love if you guys could give me some ideas for writing. If you could it would be a big .**


	10. Jealousy

**A/N:I would like to thank LonelyWorld_ on Wattpad for giving me an idea to continue this story. Also this story takes place 2 years later.**

**Len's POV**

As I walked down stairs someone wraps their arms around me. Thinking it was Kaito I turned and hugged them back. I then hear giggling and look to see who is hugging me. "M-M-Miku! Why were you hugging me?!" I said pretty loud. Kaito then comes rushing down his blue scarf trailing behind him.I quickly push Miku away. "Aw, I was hoping I could hug you a little longer." She says which makes Kaito angry. "MIKU!" He shouts. Miku then spins around to see Kaito looking at her. "K-K-Kaito!" She yells surprised. "Miku if I ever catch you hugging my Len again you will be lucky to see tomorrow." He says with hatred in his eyes.

I run up to him and give him a hug."It's okay Kaito,all she did was hug me." I say trying to calm him down. "If you say so, but Len make sure you stay by me from now on." He says to me. I then smile and say "I will always stay by your side."

**(The next day)**

**Kaito's POV**

I wake up and I'm glad that Len was beside me this morning. I then walk down stairs not noticing Miku walk into Me and Len's bedroom. Then I hear someone scream. As soon as I opened the door I saw Miku trying to kiss Len. "MIKU!" I yell. Len then jumps off the bed and hides behind me. "Miku I told you to stay away from Len. I don't ever want to see you again. Also if you do anything to Len I WILL KILL YOU!" I yell at her. Gakupo then comes and askes what's wrong. "Nothing is wrong miku just tried to kiss Len." I say before picking up Len and going down stairs.

After breakfast me and Len decided to go out. We just wanted to get away from Miku.

I felt so sorry for Len. He has been shaking none stop since this morning. Right then in my head I was planning on how to kill Miku. Len than looks at me and asks me what's wrong. "Everything's fine Len." I say before walking to the park. "Len I'm sorry if I scared you when I yelled at Miku." I say trying to get Len to stop shaking. "Kaito it's fine, you didn't scare me I just wasn't expecting Miku to try to kiss me." He says still shaking. "It's just.…you know…I got a little jealous." I say while blushing. I then fiddle around with the small box in my pocket.

**Len's POV**

I wasn't expecting what Kaito just said. "You were jealous?" I say a little confused. Kaito never seemed like the one to be jealous. "Yeah, so please will you promise me to stay by my side forever." He says while pulling out a ring. "Len I know we're still both in school and your not even 18 yet but will you marry me." He says still blushing from earlier. "YES, Kaito I will marry you." I say pulling him into a hug. He then leans down and kisses me."I love you Len." He says with a smile on his face. "I love you too, Kaito." I say kissing him again.

**A/N:*sniff* that's the end of this story. Thank you all so much for reading this because this was my first fanfic. And again thank you LonelyWorld_ for this idea of Kaito getting jealous. Also this story will also be on . Thank you all once more. Also I'm not too sure when I will put out another fanfic.**


End file.
